Yo siempre
by Kirvi108
Summary: Una pequeña platica para retomar el valor de ser completamente abiera


Hola gente como están, bueno este fic me a estado llamando la atención y por lo mismo quiero hacer este pequeño one-shot

**Yo Siempre**

No lo entiendo, el porque de su insistencia... y el porque de mis sentimientos. Kazuya Aoi, ¿Que significa ese nombre para mi?.

Pero con todo y esas interrogantes estoy aquí en frente del limiter "sin bautizo" como lo nombran, en medio de una cafetería que deja mesas a nuestro alrededor. "La reina intocable" aun ese nombre persiste, no es como si me molestase, en realidad me gusta... gustaba ese sobrenombre. El ser tocada me provoca asco, odio, pero sobre todo miedo, no soporto la sola idea de que me toquen, pero con el es diferente. Con Kazuya el ser tocada no me da una horrible sensacional acompañada de los terribles recuerdos, de los demonios de mi pasado que no puedo superar. ¿Por que el pudo traspasar a esos demonios?, los traspaso y pudo tocarme.

-¿Te encuentras bien sempai?-Kazuya me saco de las divagaciones en las que me había enredado- ¿Estas enferma?.

El se levanto y puso su mano en mi frente, siento el corazón galopar, juraría que literal mente correría fuera de mi cuerpo, la respiracion se me dificulta y la garganta la siento ahogada. Los murmullos se vuelven un eco en toda la cafetería, a pesar de que ya se conoce que Kazuya es mi "limiter" no les deja de ser increíble el echo de que alguien pueda tan solo respirar junto a mi.

-Satellizer-sempai, no tienes rastros de fiebre pero estas un poco colorada. Debería llevarte a la enfermería.

Su preocupación es algo que realmente admiro, procurándose por todos antes que el...admiro a este chico.

-Yo...no lo necesito kazuya- agradezco el echo que la mayoría de los chicos estén a una distancia de nosotros, no me agrada la idea de que me vean en un estado tan bochornoso como el que esta ocurriendo.

-¿Segura sempai?.

.Se-segura yo...estoy bien- kazuya se mantuvo dudativo por unos segundo, acepto lo que le dije y continuo comiendo

-Sempai, ¿tienes algo que hacer el sábado?- por poco me atraganto con el pedazo de hamburguesa que estaba ingiriendo, una pequeña fantasía sobre cierto risco y una bella puesta de sol llegaron a mi.

-¿por-porque?- dije titubeando y un poco nerviosa con la pregunta

-Bueno...yo-su mirada avergonzada y su sonrisa en el rostro no me ayudaba a que las fantasías se detuviera en mi mente -escuche a un par de chicos de segundo año, hablaban de que invitar a sus compañeras pandoras es una atención muy especial...y bueno yo.

El silencio me carcomía,¡ y en este momento quisiera levantarme y gritar le que lo diga ya!, mis puños se cerraron y podría jurar que el sudor frió que recorría el cuerpo me provoca una pulmonía severa.

-Lo que te quiero pedir es, ¿si tu quieres ir a cenar conmigo este sábado?- en ese momento fue cuando note que aun tenia la hamburguesa en la mano completa mente aplastada por la misma. Gritar un "si" no es exactamente la mejor forma de decirlo. Mantuve mi reparación lo mas normal que pude. Relaje los hombros y con la mejor voz que pude encontrar conteste:

-Yo no tengo nada, yo...a-acepto la invitación- la cara de kazuya se veía mucho mas relajada después de escuchar mi respuesta .

-Gracias Satellizer-sempai. Si te soy honesto pensé que no me dirías que si- el volvió a retomar su comida pero su comentario no me dejo muy en claro a que se refiere

-¿Porque?...- su mirada volvió a mi con un poco de desconcierto- ¿Porque crees que yo...te diría que no?.

Sus ojos fueron a dirección del techo y después de pensarlo por breves momentos el solo regreso a mirarme

-Bueno, es que a veces creo que no te gusta pasar mucho tiempo conmigo- lo dijo un poco avergonzado- no todo el tiempo solo que cuando hablo de estar mas a solas.

-¡Claro que no!- el impulso de mi respuesta fue algo ruidoso y las miradas estuvieron sobre nosotros, me levante del asiento y salí al único lugar donde me siento cómoda.

-Satellizer-sempai, ¡espere!- seguí mi camino mientras kazuya me seguía a un costado solo observando de reojo.

Al llegar al techo del edificio me acerque a las barandas para mirar un poco lo que es el panorama de west Genetics.

-yo...-comencé a hablar al sentir su mirada en mi espalda- di-disfruto tu co-compañía- lo dije como un susurro, solo lo suficiente mente fuerte para que el escuchara.

-Satellizer-sempai. ¿Es por mi comentario de hace un momento?- la vergüenza me mataba y no me atreví a girar solo hacen ti con un movimiento de cabeza.- No era mi intención ofenderte sempai.

-No me ofendiste...solo que no se porque tienes la idea de que me desagrada tu compañía...¿Ees mi limiter no?- técnicamente el no era el limiter de nadie nunca hemos echo el bautizo...¿es por eso? Por que no lo he bautizado que cree que no me agrada.

-No me malentiendas solo que algunas veces pareces renuente a mi tacto, o tan solo hay momentos que creo que estas a punto de decirme algo pero nunca lo dices- en eso si dio en el blanco, cuantas veces no he querido decirle que es tiempo de ser una pareja echa completa mente de limiter y pandora. Pero no puedo hacerlo no ahora- Tal vez no elegí las palabras apropiadas. Yo soy tu limiter Satellizer-sempai. Pero quiero ser algo mas.

Eso me tomo por sorpresa y por un momento pensé que rompiera la baranda por la fuerza que ejercí. Mi corazón latía tan fuerte que pensé que me reventaria, el sudor regreso a empaparme, los ojos se me abrieron por completo y el labio inferior me molestaba por lo fuerte que lo estaba mordiendo.

-¿Que quieres decir?.

-No solo soy tu limiter, quiero ser la persona en quien confíes. No quiero solo ser solo tu compañero de pelea sino tu apoyo incondicional...sempai eres en quien mas confió y mi mejor amiga. Yo quiero ser ese apoyo que estas renuente a aceptar.

-Tu ya lo eres- dije mirando hacia quien sabe donde, sin poder aclarar completa mente mis ideas. El dijo mejor amiga...¿Porque no me agrado esas palabras?- kazuya tu eres mi limiter ¿Que mas prueba de mi eterna confianza quieres?.

Tal vez soné un poco mas autoritaria de lo que pretendi, pero no se como reaccionar a esto. ¿Que quiere que le diga?, no se nada de estas cosas y el no es completa mente explicito...soy mujer por dios, yo soy la que debería comprender de inmediato de estas cosas, pero no tengo ni idea de que decir o hacer.

-Pero de que sirve que yo sea tu limiter, si solo puedo proteger tu cuerpo...- el se corto de inmediato la tensión era demasiado densa y no me agradaba la dirección de la conversacion- Ya perdí al ser que mas amaba. No la protegi cuerpo y alma, no quiero que eso vuelva a ocurrir.

-...- y las palabras no salieron ¿Como debatir algo que no se como debatirlo?. Que argumentos tengo para detener este martirio, no quiero hablar de mis demonios que están cada noche esperando por verme dormir para entrar en sueños y eliminar un poco mas de mi vida. No puedo enfrentar a esos demonios internos y mucho menos no puedo compartirlo con nadie... menos con kazuya.

-¿Kazuya-kun?- la voz de Linchen nos interrumpió y no se si agradecerlo o maldecir- ¡Oh si era tu voz!. Te busque en la cafetería pero me dijeron que te vieron salir- Arimatzu.

Linchen como era de esperar de inmediato fue a pegarse del brazo de kazuya Y eso fue lo primero que vi al girarme para verla.

-Linchen, esto es una conversación privada- esta chica me sacaba realmente de mis casillas cuando se lo propone.

-Buenos días para ti también satellizer-san- me hablo directa mente, mientras sonreía zorunamente

-Te he dicho que estoy teniendo una platica con kazuya- le repito con mas fuerza, en este momento desquitarme con esa chica no era una mala idea.

-Pues por la forma en la que te as puesto no creo que sea conveniente para Kazuya-kun el tenerte cerca- y eso fue lo que me colmo el plato, lo único que vi en ese momento fue un distorsion de mi imagen y de inmediato tenia a Linchen entre mis manos

aparecí mi arma y me desquitaria por lo mucho que me molestaba esta chica cerca de Kazuya, pero nunca llegue a tocarla, el freezing de kazuya me estaba deteniendo

-Sempai, ¿Que ibas ha hacer?- dijo sin quitar su freezing y debo de admitir que era realmente poderoso apenas y podía moverme lo suficiente para girar a verlo.

-Su-suelta.

-Solo asta serciorarme de que no lastimaras a Rana- no respondí solo cerre los ojos y despues pude recobrar la movilidad del cuerpo

-¿Rana estas bien?- de inmediato fue a revisarla y eso me dolió mas que mil novas golpeándome.

Salí corriendo. Escuche un sempai, creo, ni siquiera me llama directamente por mi nombre como a Linchen. Al escuchar pasos detrás de mi decidi utilizar mi accel para salir del edificio. Pasaron literalmente segundo asta que me di cuenta que había terminado al limite de la escuela. Y realmente West genetics es grande.

Me senté a la sombra de un árbol y deje que el tiempo pasara, pero las imagenes de Kazuya ayudando a esa tipa de Lanchen. Tal vez ella es el tipo de mujer de Kazuya, el lo dijo yo soy su amiga y tal vez ni siquiera eso, tal vez solo soy el remplazo de su hermana, me a dicho que no, pero me gustaría saber en quien piensa cuando me ve, si a kazuha Aoi o Satellizer L. Bridget.

Las lágrimas corrieron de nuevo. De que sirve tener estos sentimientos que solo me atormentan en vez de llenarme de gozo como miles de mis compañeras que presumen de lo bien que están con sus limiters.

¿Que es kazuya Aoi para mi?, mi limiter, pero no solo eso ni siquiera es la primera palabra que llego a mi mente, es la respuesta monótona que esta siempre hay y sale por costumbre que por impulso. El no es solo mi limiter es mi amigo, mi mejor amigo enrealidad (entre decir que es el único) el es la persona en la que confió ciegamente. Pero no es el significado para mi. ¿Yo amo a Kazuya? o ¿solo creo que lo amo?, yo jamas he tenido un prospecto de relación, mi prospecto de vida era el de ser pandora y tener el menor trato con los demas, esa era la vida la cual yo quería y tan solo llego kazuya y cambio ese panorama. ¿esto es lo que llaman primer amor?. Pero no deseo un amor bilateral y que al final termine por su aburrimiento o el mio.

-El ya esta conmigo...- se que no hay nadie a mi alrededor y que esas palabras son mas para mi que para que alguien las escuche.

-¿Pero no como tu quieres?- esa voz me asusto y grite de la impresión. Me pare de inmediato para encarar a la persona que me hablo- ¿Cassie Lockhert?

-Un placer volver a verte Satellizer L. Bridget.

-Pensé que estabas en East Genetics.

-Tenia la necesidad de trasladarme aquí ya que cierto limiter me necesita.

Por alguna razón me dio mala espina esa confesión y por un momento tube una intuición de la persona a la cual se refiere.

-...- no tenia nada mas que decir mas que intentar retirarme en ese momento.

-Pude apreciar tu accel. No sabia que eras tu pero pensé que alguien podría estar en problemas...creo que no me he equivocado del todo.

-No tengo problema alguno.

-Sabes Bridget-san, ese es tu problema. No dejas que los demás se acerquen a ti y te brinden su ayuda.

-Porque no la necesito.

-El día de las pandoras-nova no pareció del todo cierto.

-¿Que quieres lockhert? Apenas y se quien eres. ¿Pretendes que te cuente mis problemas?.

-No Bridget-san no necesito que me los cuentes. Tan solo con verte se que te aqueja y el causante de tu mal se llama kazuya Aoi, ¿verdad que no me equivoco?.

-Mis asuntos no son de tu importancia.

-Es cierto, pero Aoi-san le debo mucho y es bueno que le regrese e favor.

-Entonces ve a buscarlo y regresa ese "favor".- sentí un apreton en mi pecho, por un momento parecía que había puesto a Kazuya en bandeja de plata y eso no me agrado.

-Hay muchas formas en las que puedo ayudar a Aoi-san. Y una de ellas es ayudarte a ti.

-Ya lo dije, no necesito tu ayuda ni la de nadie para con mis asuntos.- volví a retomar mi camino

-Eres estúpida.- no debio hablarme así.

-¿Que me dijiste?.

-Solo la verdad, alguien que no quiere escuchar razones es alguien estúpido, solo quiero entablar una buena conversación acerté ver lo que tu me hiciste ver aquel día en el que regrese a East.

No entendi de que platica hablaba, aunque en este punto no me interesaba solo quería retirarme de inmediato.

-Tu Bridget-san ¿Dime cuales fueron tus motivos para no matarme el día del ataque?.

-...- no dije nada, solo porque ella ya sabia mi respuesta.

-Fue por Aoi-san y por el es que sigo aquí, pudiste no escucharlo en tu estado hubiera sido normal ese desquicio pero no lo hiciste y te detuviste solo por alguien.

-¿Eso a que viene?.

-Que tu lo amas...pero eso ya lo sabes, ¿no?, ¿Pero tu sabes que el también te ama?- no supe si esa pregunta fue una afirmacion o algo mas retorico.

-El ama...el recuerdo de su hermana.

-Ya entiendo. Sabes bridget-san yo fui transferida a west hace una semana, la primera persona con la que hable fue con Aoi-san.

-¿Y que?.

-¿Tu crees que el solo te ama por el recuedo de su hermana?, solo por que tienes un estigma de kazuha Aoi.

No dije nada solo mire hacia cualquier dirección.

-Pero tu Bridget-san, sabes que mis estigmas son todos los de kazuha Aoi, y Aoi-san lo sabe, al saber que yo me quedaría aquí pudo pedirme de inmediato ser mi limiter y dejarte. No tienen nada que los ate y seria fácil. Pero el lo que dijo en ese momento "Me alegra que seas nuestra compañera...pero me tengo que ir, satellizer-sempai me espera".

-...- yo me sentí alegre. Pero confundida en este punto.

-Para el Satellizer-sempai es la única. Pero en vez de ir con el estas lamentandote aquí.

-¿Yo... no se que hacer?.- dije tímidamente.

-No negarte a una vida con la persona amada...seria horrible despertar y que esa persona solo sea tu recuerdo.

Ella comienza a caminar en dirección de los edificios escolares.

-¿Porque no piensas pelear por kazuya?.

Ella regreso a mirarme con la cara divertida mientras ponía un dedo sobre su mejilla y miraba así el cielo.

-Por dos razones, la primera porque el te ama, y la segunda y mas importante el no me interesa...al menos no para una relación de esa índole.

-Pero tu dijiste que viniste por el.

-No, yo dije que cierto limiter me necesita y hablo del mio. Por eso me transferí a west porque mi limiter fue movido aquí y mi lugar esta con mi persona amada

-...- yo me sentí un poco avergonzada y retire mi vista.

-Nos veremos Bridget-san el final del curso es en unos meses pero tengo preparativos de boda. Espero se presenten tu y Aoi-san, necesito padrinos después de todo. Nos vemos

y con eso siguió su camino asta que se volvió un pequeño punto caminante, mientras yo comencé con mi propio camino...usar mi accel seria bueno estaría en mi dormitorio en segundos, pero prefiero caminar ahora

cuando llegue a mi dormitorio ya era la puesta del sol y yo aun seguí con dudas pero con mas respuestas que con las que inicie.

Llegue a asta mi habitación cuando vi a alguien sentado y recargado en al puerta dormitando

y cuando note quien era no pude dejar de sonreír.

-Kazuya- lo tome del hombro y lo moví un poco para despertarlo, el comienza a abrir los ojos asta poder ver de quien se trataba la que lo despertaba.

-Satellizer-sempai- me dijo levantandose de inmediato- yo te busque por todos lados y como no te encontré decidí esperarte aquí, espero no molestarte sempai.

-No...Kazuya yo...quiero disculparme por mi actitud, no debí atacar a Linchen asolo porque si yo...lo siento.

-No te preocupes, ella esta bien solo tiene un pequeño rasguño nada de lo cual debas preocuparte, aunque me desconcertó tu actitud. Sempai andar atacando a los demás no es lo correcto.

Baje la mirada pero sentí sus brazos a mi alrededor mientras me acomodaba en su hombro, mis brazos estaban en su pecho y me aferre a el como pocas veces lo he echo.

-Mi sempai, es la que se preocupa por los demás y no los daña. Nunca as sido mala sempai, por eso te quiero, porque eres bondadosa y una bella persona.

Con eso deje salir mis lágrimas y parecia que me aferraba mas a su pecho de ser posible. Yo debía decidirme ya y no limitarme no esta vez, decir lo que siento y abrirme por completo con mi persona amada.

-Kazuya...quedate conmigo esta noche.

-Se-sempai, yo, no es que no quiera, solo que, bueno tu y yo...- lo mire al rostro aun con mis ojos llorosos pero con una sonrisa divertida al ver su estado tan avergonzado.

Me separe de el y abrí la puerta de mi habitación.

-Por favor quedate conmigo.

-Yo...siempre sempai.

FIN

notas del autor

hola gente, pues bien yo quise hacer este pequeño one-shot que vengo pensando...para saber quien es el limiter de cassie revisen el manga, este fic lo e estado pensando y no pude evitar escribirlo si hay una segunda parte no lo se mientras espero que los hayan disfrutado y que dejan sus reviews que me ayudan a pensar .


End file.
